


End of Night, It's Going Down

by MissBetty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: Gwen gets stressed, David goes down on her for the first time.That's literally it.





	End of Night, It's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 hours so there are probably an ass load of mistakes, just over 4 sloppy pages of David eating out Gwen  
> If you actually liked it and wanna see more, lemme know and I might add another chapter

**SLAM!**

After a whole day of chasing after rowdy-ass kids, putting out fires, and failing to keep at least half the kids from maiming themselves and each other, Gwen slammed the door behind her and collapsed face down on the couch in her and David's shared cabin. David lightly groaned and he slowly sat down in the arm chair next to her, exhaling loudly and he planted down into the seat.

"That was quite a handful, wasn't it?" he asked as he felt a few bones in his back pop while sinking back into the chair

"Mmmmph mmm mph." she muffled into the pillow on the couch

David looked up the ceiling, then over to the pine tree shaped clock on the wall. 9:35 PM, it wasn't too late into the night but it was finally dark enough out to get all the kids to go to bed. The Quartermaster was off somewhere, probably off cleaning up the huge, charcoaled mess out near the lake. 

Seriously though, when did those kids get a hold of lighter fluid?

David internally groaned, trying not to figure it out. He looked back over at his co-counselor, and as of recently turned girlfriend.

One leg over the arm of the couch, the other hanging off the couch and pointing to the floor, arms over head and hanging off the other arm of the couch, and face still planted into one of the throw pillows.

He quietly laughed to himself as he smiled at the sight. Despite all the insanity that goes on around here on a daily basis, at least one part of the day all ways manages to stay the same. The end of the day when they just get relax and be with each other. Where they can just stop being camp counselors and just be themselves. Their tired, stressed, normal selves.

David carefully gets up and walks over to the couch, placing his hands on Gwen's back. It's become a bit of normal thing between them, even before they started dating, that David would sometimes rub down Gwen's back after a particularly stressful day. Today was definitely one of those days.

"You ok?"

She shrugs, still faced down on the couch.

"Need anything?" He starts slowly rubbing her back

She moans quietly into the couch.

"Want me to keep going?" He rubs up to her shoulder blades

She nods into the pillow and moans a bit louder.

He smiles to himself and starts rubbing a bit harder into the area between her shoulder blades.

It's good that they get this time alone when the kids aren't around. Gwen tends to get a bit noisy when he offers to kneed the tension out of her back. If someone was listening from the outside, they might get the wrong idea by listening to Gwen's  _moans_  and  _groans_  and  _gasps_.

David gulped as he started to slowly rub down her spine and her noises started to pick up. 

Even though they have known each other a few years now, they had only started dating a few weeks ago. Any kind of intimate contact they had hadn't gone farther than these massages and a few make-out sessions. It's a bit difficult to try and focus on pleasing a beautiful girl in your arms when big freaking snake (certainly placed by CERTAIN children) suddenly pops out in front of you. They had to do routine pest checks for a few weeks before bed after that.

Gwen's head jumped up slightly and gasped out as pressed down on a specific sore spot right above her hip. David bit his lip as she leaned her head back down to moan into the pillow as he rubbed into that sore spot. She gyrated her hips a bit as he pressed his whole palm down into it. 

It's not like David DIDN'T want to be intimate with her. In fact, there have been a few times where while they kiss, he gets a bit brave and pulls her in close as he can. The pressure of her – _copious_ \- chest against his was more than enough to get blood flowing to _certain_ places.

Speaking of which.

David felt his face get as red as the hair of his head as his hands drifted lower, almost reaching the area between her lower back and the top of her buttocks. Gwen's hip swayed a bit as his hands slid downward.

He was hesitant, the had very little experience when it came this sort of thing in relationships. He only dated a few people before Gwen and he never went past 2nd base. Maybe that's why some of them only lasted a few weeks? Who knows. But he does know that it still feels a bit early to get so intimate. But, God, the noises she's making, the way she's moving against his hands, and how warm and soft her skin feels. Was it really too early? Or is this his chance to bed his girlfriend for the first time? He needed some sort of sign-

"Do it."

David looked over and saw Gwen looking up at him over her shoulder, face flushed and bangs disheveled.

"Go for it, Davey" she said quietly, daring him to go further

_Go_ _for it._

David' lips were suddenly on hers as cupped her butt and gently squeezed and kneaded.

Gwen gasped into his mouth as his hands kept up the caresses on her bottom. 

David kissed down her cheek, her chin, her neck, and placed himself at her neck. Sucking and licking at the skin and his hand slid into the waistband of her shorts and started pulling down.

Gwen groaned as David carefully pulled her shorts off. She reached down and pushed them down past her knees and over her boots, kicking them to the ground.

David continued his assault on her neck ad he ground himself into Gwen's now panty-clad behind. His hands now massaging her hips and fully leaning down of his gasping and moaning girlfriend.

"Da-David" she gasped out as he ground up into a certain angle 

She was pinned down, grinding into the couch as he ground the tent in his pants against her ass, shirt riding up and exposing her stomach, and facing into the back of the couch as David marked the back of her neck.

"I-I need more, David" she moaned

David detached himself from her neck, panted lightly and looking over the wonderful lady laying in front of him. He licked his lips as he glanced over the light purple marks on her neck, the exposed skin of her stomach and back, and the cotton panties covering her bottom.

He slowly got up and carefully flipped her over. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

"We both got a little excited, huh?" She mused as she down at the tent in his shorts

David blushed (more than he already was) and bit his lip as his saw the wet spot forming on Gwen's panties.

He leaned down and kneeled to get a better look at the wetness forming between his girlfriend's thighs.

"G-golly" he whispered 

Gwen giggled lightly at her boyfriend's choice of words. Even when's he's hard as a rock and about to get some, he's ever still his grown boy scout self.

"Go for it, David" she whispered back, raising her hips up to him

David inhaled slowly, he was finally about to make love to one of the most wonderful women he had ever met. The thought of going so fast both scared and excited him. And excitement won over as he reached out and started to pull off her panties. 

David almost drooled a bit at the sight in front of him. Gwen's cunt was surrounded by a small but thick bush of hair and a slight, wet gleam of her outer labia. He sighed dreamily as he leaned down and settled between her thighs.

He kissed his way down her body, lightly teasing her thighs. She gasped and moaned as he got closer and lower down. He kissed and lightly bit her inner thighs and the skin above her pubic mound. 

"Ahhn, David"

As he assumed she was ready, he breathed hot air against her cunt. He breathed softly but warmly for short bursts at a time, causing her legs to tremble a bit. He began to alternate between doing this and kissing her thighs and stomach. He felt her hips and legs shaking as he kept teasing her.

"D-David" she moaned out as he started to slow down

He leaned down and started licking slowly, exploring this whole new region, teasing her with your tongue. He began to kiss and lick her vulva, working his way in slowly from the outside, licking the outer edges of her outer lips, very slowly spread them. Licking and kissing the inner lips and around the vagina, gently, still teasing her. 

"Mnnph!" She covered her mouth one hand and ran the other though his hair

As he reached her clit, he started licking softly and focusing on the clitoral hood.  Gwen started grinding up against his face as he licked her deeper, pressing his tongue harder on her clit and going faster. She ground slowly into his mouth as he slowly started to lick down and flicking his tongue around her clit.

"Ahhnnn, fuck!" She shuddered

David began to gently suck her clit into his mouth and flick his tongue over it. The mix of the suction with his starting to pick up the rhythm started driving her crazy. She tried to keep herself from jerking away from the simulation his wonderful mouth provided her.

He closed his mouth and began humming against her clit, adding vibrations as he licked around her clit and pussy. 

"Ooohh, fuck!" She gasped out as her legs trembled around his head, both hands in his hair now

His entire face was engulfed between her thighs as he went down on her — his nose, cheeks and chin rubbed up around her pubic area. Shaking his face from side to side and up and down, enhancing the friction between her legs.

Gwen gasped and arched back. God, it was so good, and with the very light stubble on David's chin made the whole thing even better.

He slid his hand between his face and her thighs, circling his pointer finger around her clit, gliding diagonally across the surface of her labia, rubbing up and down gently. He slid said finger inside of her and began pumping slowly.

"Ahhhnnn, D-David!" She groaned and his finger slid in and out, wet squelching noises joining the sounds his mouth made against her cunt

He looked up to see which approach makes her moan louder or breathe heavier. He started pumping and licking faster as he saw her sweat drenched, blush cover face caught up in ecstasy.

Finding his rhythm, he kept up this wonderful mix of stimulation as she started to near her climax. 

"David! Please, O-Oh God!" Her whole body started shaking as her head lolled back and legs started to spaz out

_Don’t stop, she’s so close, she's almost there!_

She was nearing her orgasm, he was about make this lovely lady laying before him orgasm. He did everything in his power to bring close as fast as he could. 

Sucking, licking, pumping, kissing, until-

" _AHH, FUCK, DAVID!_ "

Gwen thrusting forward, gripping David's shoulders tight enough to leave marks, tossing her head back and groaning and gasping as climax hit hard.

Dripping wet and hot against David's mouth and then sinking back into the couch as her whole body slumped down and relaxed.

David leans back down on her for what seems like forever, nothing between them but the sound of panting and the sounds of the crickets outside as they catch their breaths.

"H-holy fuck, Davey" she whispers in a slightly gravely voice

David smiles and wipes his mouth, nodding as he sits up.

"So, you liked it?" His voice was a bit hoarse as well

"Psshh, are you kidding? That was best I've in a looong time." Gwen winked as she also sat up

David leaned in and kissed her, the taste of her still on his tongue, but it didn't bother her.

"So," her hand sliding down his chest as she spoke ", should I return the favor?"

"Oh, you don't have to if you-" he cut himself off with a gasp as Gwen's hand dipped into his underwear

"Oh, I want to" she purred as she pushed him back on the couch and unbuttoned his shorts

This was his sign, tonight David was going to make love his awesome counselor girlfriend for sure.


End file.
